


僭越

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dark Eileen Prince, Dark Severus Snape, Dark Tobias Snape, Depressed Severus Snape, Don't copy to another site, Eileen Prince prostitution, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Paedophilia, Parallel Universes, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry Potter, Top Tobias Snape, Top Tom Riddle, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 一团糟。
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Tobias Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	1. 美梦成真

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一些脏兮兮的小点子……看好预警和配对，然后戴好避雷针。
> 
> 【在13.6.2020首发在我别的账号上。这时候搬来重修重发。不信的可以去问我自己（。】
> 
> 以上，如果你做好了准备那么就请享受吧！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 痴心妄想，美梦成真。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利第一人称。

他并不算漂亮。

事实上，他总是好像饱受饥荒。消瘦、头油、拧着脸，即使难得没沮丧，也从未见他怎么舒心，至少我没见过。我往往见他皱眉或假笑，真没趣，可我没法说，我只能顺服他。他是我的教授。虽然我不配这样想。

我不喜欢他。我们不合，这大概从我到霍格沃兹起就开始了。也许是记仇，也许只是印象深，我一直把一年级那节魔药课铭记于心。

“把水仙根兑进艾草溶液会得到什么”、“粪石从哪找？”、“舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别？”他忽然问了我这三个问题，我一言不发，抿嘴看他。那双黑眼睛冷冷地扎我，“可怜啊。”我的双耳被讽刺洞穿得彻底。他俯身撑在我的桌上，低头盯着我，“波特。”声音又低又沉。我强自直视他。

“你一本书都没有预习吧？”

不对。他说错了。我看过。我早就看过了。海格把书给我的时候就看过了，可我不能过目不忘，我无法倒背如流。

他没捞到回应，也没有给我答复的机会，说完就轻蔑地撇撇嘴，“显然，名不副实。”

“仅供参考，波特，”他忽地拽开凳子坐到了我对面，“水仙根兑艾草会制成强效安眠药，也就是‘死生水’。粪石是山羊的胃结石，有极强的解毒作用。舟形乌头和狼毒乌头是同一种植物，统称‘乌头’。”

我默默看着他。他一头黑发齐肩，窗帘似的沿着脸搭下来，蜡黄着脸，鹰钩鼻抢占了他脸盘最中央。显然，他绝不符合广义上的美学。嘴唇如刀削，言吐又刻薄，我一点儿都不想听他说，可我不得不听。我没办法从那双鹰眼中把自己剥离——“那么，为什么你们不抓紧把这些记下来呢？”

终于，锐利的眼眸转移阵地，我小小地松了口气。

“格兰芬多的学生注意了，”他扬声说，“由于波特先生的无知，你们丢了五分。”

教室里骤然晕开了一片嘈杂，各种眼光冲我喷涌。马尔福得意洋洋。斯莱特林的学生窃窃私语。格兰芬多因我丢了五分。斯内普……斯内普。我盯着他，他顿了下笔尖，看向我。赫敏打了我一下。羊皮纸上刻着我不久前记下的东西。六样。一样没写完的“长生不死”。很遗憾。很讽刺。

这便是我第一节魔药课的全部收获。讥笑，找茬，扣分。我想我这辈子都不会做魔药笔记了。往后的很长一段时间我和他关系很僵，这不是我有意为之的，不全是。他不喜欢我。

这很明显。几乎人尽皆知。斯内普讨厌我。

没有哪位教员会那样挖苦我，只有斯内普。从我一年级到六年级，他从来看不惯我。很好。我也看不惯他。我们两看相厌了。然而，这不是我想要的。我不想和他有瓜葛。我厌恶他，一如他厌恶我。我不想和他有关联。

事实上，我做不到。

我几乎每晚都梦到他。不是噩梦，是……春梦。

这很可笑。他看起来至少大了我二十岁。我该为此惭愧，我确实如此。我迫切地想脱困。但我没和任何人提过这种事，这不光彩。虽然我不确信我的性取向，但我敢肯定他不对我胃口。

他又老又酸，或许他三十来岁，或许四十……我不知道，也不是很想知道。但我知道他明显没多保养。没有哪个做过保养的人皮肤会像他那样——像黄色的砂纸。我不想让自己在任何场景下和他有肢体接触。当我清醒的时候，我很确定我不喜欢他。有段时间，我甚至怀疑他给我下了咒。

可我知道他不会那么做。

拜他长时间的刁难所赐，我对他好歹有了些了解。他不屑耍阴招。可我实在走投无路了。每天。每一夜我都会被困在有他的梦里，我们缠绵依偎，我和西弗勒斯·斯内普上床……即使是做梦，这也太可耻了。更可耻的是我会梦遗。

我不解这一切究竟怎么回事，我为此苦恼，直到我读了四年级。那是圣诞节第二夜，我失眠了，为了他，也为了我自己。这并不是破天荒，可这回我莫名地披上了隐形衣。我溜出了塔楼，我知道我不该，但我做了。蛇佬腔帮了大忙。

有谁见过伏地魔的老二吗？我见到了。就在那夜。地窖。西弗勒斯·斯内普的卧室。我见到了。他被压到床上，双腿蜷曲着岔开，像石膏一样惨白的手按住他的腰，长着蛇脸的男人俯下身细嗅着他腿心。我捂住鼻子和嘴。我很紧张。不是怕，是紧张。斯内普不对劲。他是个怪物。哦这当然不是我第一回这么想。

我经常这样想，带着恶意的或带着揣摩的想啊想。但这次我是认真的。

他是怪物，或许没有伏地魔那么猎奇，但却相差无几了。他没有男性的生殖器官。西弗勒斯·斯内普没有男性的生殖器官。我惶惶地默默地想了两遍。

那只手细细揉搓他畸形的部位，手法很轻巧，我不知道该怎么形容。但我看得见斯内普的腿在发抖。他的私处是光裸的。和他大部分皮肤不同，那里熟红又柔软——像他的鼻音一样软。我从不知道斯内普在床上会这样。嗯，我做过好多梦，可我实践分是零。我完全想不到他真能这么被动。

伏地魔叹息着从他的脊椎摸到了他的尾椎。

“西弗勒斯，”他轻轻地说，“西弗勒斯。”

斯内普把头更深地埋到了臂弯，他咬着牙拱臀。说实话，那一瞬，我以为他害怕。

他瑟瑟发抖，在我跟前，伏地魔上了他。他哆嗦得不像话。床单被他凸出的膝盖压得仿佛成了水洼，而他的腿肚沾着从私处漏出来的水。他被进得很深。伏地魔的屌反常得就像那张脸，可他每回都咽到底，用他下面那张嘴。每一下就有汁液沿着他两股往下淌然后砸进他腿弯或他跪着的床上。这很下流。他很可怜。

五年级的时候我弄懂了这件事，我如是想。

他很可怜。现在我仍这么想。我知道了他是凤凰社的间谍，我知道了他站在邓布利多这边，我知道了他给我的记忆。我发现了他的秘密。那天，他只给了我一部分，可我看得超纲。我为此羞愧。我为此庆幸。我无耻至极。学生无权这样窥探教授的隐私。这是僭越。然而，如果这能让我更了解他，我就宁愿重蹈覆辙。

也许我病了。也许我疯了。我知道。也许我从来就没有正常过。哪个正常的学生会成天做关于他教授的春梦么呢？而我就做了。我病了。我疯了。没人救我，也没人救他。我们都很可怜。我们都是怪物。

我希望被他接纳。这是个秘密。一如我意淫了他那么久，这秘密沉在我的腹腔、胸腔和每一寸肌肤里。我希望被他接纳。这点同上，但这也很难。众所周知，他不喜欢我。我为此难过。即使我打赢了伏地魔，即使我是魔法界的救世主，我也没有让他喜欢我。我败了。我知道这很无厘头，然而，挫败感就是突如其来。像我很久很久以前开始做有关他的春梦一样。我想不通我什么时候才留意他，但反应过来的时候我已经那么做了。

我在霍格沃兹回读了七年级。我放弃了魁地奇，开始操练魔药。我交了好多篇论文。短短半个月我就用光了我手头所有羊皮纸。他批判我蠢，指责我的成品太糟糕。格兰芬多又被扣了5分。和一年级一样，因为我。这半个月我很开心。他关了我一回禁闭，就在地窖。我为他刷了坩锅。他伏案批作业。他专心的样子很好看。我想吻他。只限想象。这让我有点忧伤；最难过的时候终于来了，我毕业了。

日历又被撕掉一页。但我不想走。一旦我走了我不知道我们会怎么样——我赌不起。我只想他别把我抹去。我愿意倾尽一切换他记得我。我迫切地留下。我想，我想，我想……我真的好想……

我如愿以偿。

他的皮肤尝起来像火棘果，微微发甜，还有点儿麻涩。他很性感。他的丝绸床单很滑很凉。我喜欢他给我的感觉，他看我的眼神，他脸颊的红晕，他的汗，他的头发……眼睛……他的一切。我爱他给我的一切。我想我可以一直这么爱下去。

我不知道他到底是怎么发现的，但这不重要，我想要他，而他赦免了我；当我挺进他的时候，我真的感动得鼻子发酸。性爱欢快得令人发指。这期间，我没有惊诧他私处与众不同，他没有讶异我波澜不惊。我知道我们都有秘密，可是，我们都无所谓。这很好。比我想象中美满了太多倍。当我早上醒来还能看见他的时候，我发誓，即使我喝了再多福灵剂，昨天前，我也不可能想到这些。这是我人生中第一次这么希望一直这么好下去。

“斯内普教授，”我还是很愿意这么称呼他，“你是什么时候……”

“一直如此。” (Always.)

他盯着天花板，认命似的说。

我忽然笑了出来，这很傻，他翻了我一眼，侧身，我顺势抱住了他，他似乎皱了下眉。好吧，就这样重新挤进他体内或许是有些不尊重。但他没有多说什么。我贴近他耳畔，“你就不好奇吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么。”我拱着他的脖颈咕哝说。他抽着气慢慢痉挛了。

我们又做了一次。这次他似乎累极了，仰躺在床上。我小心地拨开他的双腿以毛巾为他轻轻地擦拭，那儿看起来红肿外翻。可爱又可怜，我嘘了一口气。

“我是什么时候爱你的？”我低声说，“一年级？还是二年级？”他的腿小小地抽动了一下，我飞快捏住他脚踝吻了一下。

“其实，一直如此。” (In reality, always.)


	2. 是生存，还是毁灭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯内普曾有两回输给了波特。第二回，他愿赌服输。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯内普第一人称。

我恨我自己。

我天生就是个失败者。俊秀，权贵……世上一切褒义词都和我绝缘。从我出生起，我的一切便都支离破碎。往后的许多年，我常感到我的人生空空如也。我像条杂种狗。从小就没人要。

第一个对我这么说的人是我父亲，托比亚斯。我不想叫他“父亲”或“斯内普”。他不配。可是从名义上他确实是我生父。但这不重要。他不配。这才重要。 

我恨他。比恨我自己恨得多。我一直恨不得他快点死。很显然，他也这么想，不过他想让我死。他一直讨厌我。不止一次，他咬牙切齿揪着我的头发告诉我，他想让我去死。我母亲很忙，她通常很晚才回家，他往往醉生梦死，然后拽着我，打我，血顺着口鼻淌下来，地板会是我最好的归宿。我记不清这是从我几岁开始的了，可我至今记得我惶恐，我忐忑，我曾许多次试着讨好他。我吐了。但那时候我的确战战兢兢。生活一如既往。吃不饱，穿不暖，睡不好，但刨掉肢体暴力和语言暴力外，我似乎没什么好怕的。直到我9岁那年——我母亲死了。“你的好日子来了。”

我的手指在膝盖上痉挛。我以为我漏尿了。没有。我哆嗦着手拉开裤链，一股股凝结成红褐色的血粘在我的裤裆上，那天，我蹲了好久马桶。头发从两鬓往前掉，我无暇顾及，我低着头捂着脸，从腰酸到背。小腹绞痛得够我发软。嘭，嘭，嘭。我连忙撕了卷卫生纸胡乱掖到下面。刷碗、烹饪、洗衣服，我从未觉得这么难。一只手突然摸了我，“西弗勒斯。”我猛地一抖，是他。他来了。救救我。

“你的好日子来了，”瞟着指尖那抹红，他笑了。我跪倒在地发抖，跟着他笑。我不敢不笑。什么都行，别打我，别打我，我好疼，好疼，好疼……他温柔地抚摸着我的脸，我被他一下子拽了起来，“疼么？”疼。“你怎么不和我说？”

说什么？他的手捏着我下颌，我忍不住咽了口唾沫，他看着我。那是个晴天，光线从外头洋洋洒洒，照不透他虹膜。手指轻轻掠过我眼角，我的手抓紧了我的衣角。15分钟后，我拿到了我人生中第一包卫生巾。

从此，我再也没睡过地板。我睡到了床上。他的床上。丝绸睡衣，白被子，蛋糕。这些我以前想都没想过的，那天起，他都给了我。他说他爱我，我吻了他。骗子。杂碎。杀千刀。我从心底咒了他千千万万遍，他没死。他戒酒了。他没再动手打我。每晚，我们在床上翻云覆雨。

他总是弄疼我，第一回的时候，他对我说，初夜都这样，后来就不疼了，然后他忍不住磋磨我。我习惯了。第二天，肿胀的阴蒂，胀痛的阴道……每个月7号为期4天的痛经，我都习惯了。

我习惯了。每一次被肏，我双腿都缠着他的腰，乱叫，叫他肏我，叫他用力，叫他射进来，我忍不住。太痒了，太疼了，太烫了。好难过。他该死，我也该死，但他最该死。他说他爱我，好爱我，说我生来就是他的婊子，咬着牙让我永远都别想逃，他亲我，气喘吁吁；他亲我，从耳廓到脸颊，再到嘴。又湿又恶心。幸好这股反胃不会抓我一辈子。

11岁，我要到霍格沃兹了，他想送我。我没让。我只想让他死。是，从我母亲死后，他变了，他开始找活干，开始做正事，终于终于开始小有成就。终于，我不用担心被打骂和生活费的问题了，可他还是该死。

他上了我——托比亚斯·斯内普上了西弗勒斯·斯内普——他上了他自己的亲生儿子（这是事实）。他真的该死。

在车站，他求我看看他，最少寒暑假回来吧，他说他想我。但我知道他只是想上我。我不懂这究竟是种什么癖好，更不想懂。这太脏了。他就该烂死在土里，像那些麻瓜一样……不论怎么说，我能脱离他了，这都是件好事。我为此开心，并把那封11岁时被邮过来的信列为我人生中的第二回救赎。

莉莉是我人生中的第一回救赎。

她一头红发，炙热又漂亮，我永远感谢那天我丢下那个该死的出去了。我从树洞钻出来，她就这么闯进我充满了恶臭和淤泥的生命里，纯粹得令人羞愧。我爱她。她像光。我需要光，我需要火，我身边太暗了，我太冷了，我想有这么一支蜡烛。她接纳了我。没有质疑，没有白眼。我好爱她。她好干净。她是第一个我从眼眸中找不见半点杂质的人。我想和她一直腻在一起。我如愿了。

我们乘车到霍格沃兹，我们一起去的。我知道，我们会一起进最好的院校，我们会一起进斯莱特林，我知道一定会这样。我已经熬过了那么多脏东西了，再也不会有什么拦我了。

我的梦又碎了。

詹姆斯·波特。

这是我生平第四次这么恨一个人。（前三位：第一，托比亚斯·斯内普；第二，我。其次是那个婊子。）

为什么？为什么要从我身边夺走我的莉莉？为什么连一撮光都吝啬给我？财富，权力，俊美的外表，他应有尽有了，可他贪心，他还要莉莉。他该死。我更该死。我恨他，我恨我自己，我最恨我自己。

我不懂这是怎么了，为什么我注定一无所有，为什么总有人能轻松赢在起跑线上？我只想要一片净土，为什么就这么难？没人回应我。没人会搭理我。只有莉莉。我只有莉莉。

现在好了。波特赢了。我没有莉莉了。

我知道我活该。我知道我不该那么叫她，我知道，我知道，我知道，我都懂，可是为什么呢？为什么我的一切又被毁了？我想要的真的很多吗？就因为我刻薄，孤僻，专横，所以我就必须活在沼泽里么？这他妈到底什么鬼啊。我会找到我的群体，我会有我的同类，我一定会的。我找到了——黑魔王。

这很好。

我爱魔药，我更爱黑魔法。我慕强。

我喜欢一步登天。

我喜欢居高临下。

我宁愿为之俯首称臣。

我又败了。

……

汤姆·里德尔是个不折不扣的变态。从他第一回上我就看得出。

我们的第一次发生在食死徒会议桌上，那时候刚散会没多久，零星的人影还没滚完，一声令下，我被纳吉尼缠着跪趴在桌面，蛇鳞很凉。他看着我，我的心开始凉了。魔杖尖从我脸颊划到我领口，很轻，我能感到衣裳像糖纸似的被一点点扯掉。一双脚扎进我的视线。

我攥着手。他站在长桌上，睥睨我。我没敢动。我知道我的喉结在一遍遍滚动，但我一声不吭。我跟了他有段时间了，我知道什么该做，什么不该做，我不想激怒他。我不要就这么死。

一条鸡巴露了出来，他的手搭在我额头，很凉。

“你知道该怎么做吧，西弗勒斯。”

对，对……我知道，我知道。我一直很擅长这个。他往前拱了下，我立刻吮了进去。好冷。他微微叹了口气。我的口腔麻了，他的屌太冷了，不像人的，我不知道蛇鳞和鸡巴哪个更凉，我不管，我开始动舌头，泛着腥味的苦从我味蕾滴开了。他在看我。我接着卖力。我想活。

渐渐地，他抓着我的头发，动起来，我呜咽着放松喉咙。太大了，太满了。这条鸡巴太特别了，不光体温，就连尺寸都超纲，我从来没舔过这么大的鸡巴。他闷哼着把龟头挺进去的瞬间，我的喉腔几乎爆了。

我上气不接下气，可我没停。我不能停。我想活。我不想就这么死。我还想看看莉莉。让我再看看莉莉吧。求你。求你。求你。

“睁眼，”他说，有点喘，声音里搅着冰，听起来似乎带着些嗡嗡声，我可能耳鸣了。“我说，睁眼。”

我立马瞪大了眼。

眼泪不知什么时候淌出来了，一抹凉意忽然掀到了我脸颊上， 余光告诉我这应该是他的手指。

他摸着我，看我，我讨好地回望。尖尖的指甲缓缓刮着我的脸，战栗栖息在我腰上。我想活。我努力让自己咽下去更多。那双猩红的眸子盯着我，我脊椎一冷，他要杀了我吗？不，不会吧，我从命了，我给他口交了，我还为他深喉了，我遵守了所有规则，为什么……“啵。”空气忽地摧枯拉朽烧进肺腑，我伸手捂嘴——轻了。

“啊……”我小声尖叫。

阴蒂！我的阴蒂！“张开腿。”一根手指压进了我的小阴唇，我抿着嘴伏身，掰开了阴部。

“放松。”他低低地说。

不行……我做不到。

“放松。”他重复。

指尖覆盖了我的阴蒂，我狠狠地抽着气。太久了，太久了，太久没这么做了。除非洗澡，不然我绝不多碰，我只是……讨厌被当作女人。从外貌看，我性别男，我该是个男人。我想做男人。我要做男人。他忽然笑了下，下一刻，我尖叫起来。

他进来了。

指甲狠狠地咬进了我的腰，他直接撞到底。

我眼冒金星。

热，好热，又硬又热。伴随着回回深入，我脑仁化为了一锅南瓜汤，他每回挺进都打到我宫颈，又圆又钝。一开始确实有点疼，但他太快了，每一下都紧跟着下一下，反反复复，我怀疑我会被捶晕。事实上，我已经晕了。我听到有人大喊大叫，依稀明白那一定是我。黑魔王没讲话。我们间的交流除了下流的肉拍肉，就只剩他的喘息，我的浪叫。

阴道口好烫。阴蒂好像融化了。小阴唇似乎都卷进阴道内。好痒，好酸，好痛。他不停地肏我，我不停地叫，嗓子火辣辣的，可我忍不住。啪——妈的。他打了我，不是脸，不是腿，是屁股。这太羞耻了。那老不死的都没这么对我。汤姆·里德尔。我把他连名带姓从牙缝偷偷磨了一遍。

“西弗勒斯，”他忽然喘息着笑了，“我最忠诚的信徒，”

“巫师界最顶尖的魔药大师，”

“霍格沃兹最严厉的教授，”

妈的，这个混蛋这时候说这些做什么？

“我最爱的婊子。”

操。

他用精液灌满了我，没抽身，我伏案喘着气，好累。太累了。每喘一口气，我就能感到后背和腰臀都好酸。我人生中很少有这样激烈的性爱。老不死的其实早泄，撑不了太久，大多拿小玩意耍我，像这样的性爱，我已经几十年没有过了。

从11岁我到霍格沃兹就读开始，我就再没有回去过。这么多年了，想不到再做爱会是跟黑魔王。

更想不到后来我跟他上了那么多回床。

每回议会，但凡邀我到场，我俩必然会胡搞一通。也许我该庆幸他没当众奸淫我的癖好，可鉴于他多年来的性饥渴，估计没几个食死徒不知道我是个婊子了。说实话，这有点屈辱。可我这一生尽是耻辱，不差这一笔。唯一让我在意的，只有……

“莉莉·波特。”

我如堕冰窟。

他对我笑，“西弗勒斯，如果我没猜错，你认识她？”

“没错，大人。”

我平静地说。怎么办，怎么办，怎么办……我憔悴地绞尽脑汁，他走过来摸我的脸，“也许我该奖励你——”

“什……什么？”我愣住了，反应过来后我尽力不尖叫，可我失败了。

他的指尖压着我的嘴唇。

我湿了。

“奖励，西弗勒斯，”他贴近我的脸，轻声说，“你把这么重要的消息传给我，你想要什么？”太快了，太轻了，像一阵风。青苔，冬雪，松针的气息吹进我这头。我晕头转向。“您能给什么？”压不住颤抖。太惊喜了，太惊喜了，几乎可怖。我知道这么问肯定很容易惹毛他，可我必须知道他的底线在哪，我必须这么做。

“什么都可以。” (Anything.)

这是一个诱惑。我敢肯定。他断不会这么仁慈，汤姆·里德尔，他不可能跟仁慈沾边的，他骗我，他诱导我，这是陷阱……这是陷阱。这是陷阱！我几乎抑制不住心底的尖叫。对，对……假的，都是假的。我不会上当。我不能上当。我——“我想要……莉莉·波特。”

“当然可以。”猩红的双眼看着我。

我热血沸腾。

“你要活着的，是吗？”

“嗯，我尊敬的主。”

“那么，”他笑了，捏住我的下颌，“你要拿什么跟我换呢？”

妈的。

“您想要的。”我说。

他微微叹息了一声，“你。”

什……“你，西弗勒斯，”他轻轻吻了我，很浅，我们几乎沾了下就立刻分开了，“我要你。”

一汪战栗泼了我满身。

他笑着摸我的脸，从我的脸往下滑，下颌、下颌线、喉结、衣领。哔。扣子乱炸。“跪下，服侍我，”我跪下了，当我伸手掀他的袍子时，他默许我，当我张嘴就要吮他的屌时，他按住了我的肩，我抬头，然后顺从地转身。他撩起我的袍子。我倒抽一口凉气。“我的主……啊，”我咬住下唇，他在舔我，非但如此，他还咬了我，“嘘。西弗勒斯，安静。”我咬紧手背。

我很少被舔。

我经常被肏，可我很少被舔，没人会想要舔我，没有一个正常人会想这么做，我是个怪胎，男性的外表，女性的生理，我是个怪胎，鲜少被温柔以待。不论从哪个角度我都没什么吸引力。我的外表不出众，我的个性出了名的尖刻，我的手艺——魔药，还算行，可我不常派上用场；性爱，这才是我被他赋予的最佳用途。

我和汤姆·里德尔上了太多回床了，每回我都他妈被他肏软。他内射了我太多次（老实说，我该感谢我畸形，这让我没法受孕，否则我会杀人），我潮吹了太多次，我们做爱的频率稳定维系在每周3次，每回他都要了我半条命，但这是他第一次舔我。

我总是奉承他，他的屌能轻松抽插我的喉咙太久了，可他的舌头从来没肏我的阴道。这是第一次。

这直接刺激得我两股战战。我的腿根发麻，发抖，我快要抽筋了，我已经没那么年轻了，这两年我不太好过，痛经和越来越蠢的学生，每一样都不放过我，我很疲惫，这回来见他我才刚从嘈杂的酒吧逃出来，我很累。做爱需要足够的精力，我不知道我能不能扛下去。

“专心，”他打了我屁股一下，“你想要纳吉尼了吗？”

不，当然不。我说，“我只要您，我的主。”一条蛇够我受的了，我不要第二条。

他哼了一声低头接着玩儿我。

我感到我的臀肉被他掐了一把。

……

我再次恢复意识的时候，他正拥着我，“好消息与坏消息，你要先听哪个？”

恐慌排山倒海。“请容许我先接收坏消息，我的主。”在我意识到之前，我听到了自己呆板的声音。

“莉莉死了。”他亲了我的鬓角。

我听到自己应声，说，“那您怎么样？”

他没理我，起身道：“穿上衣服，你可以走了。”

“遵命，主人。”

“除非再被传唤，不然不许过来。”

“遵命，我尊敬的主。”

祝我再也不被传唤。

……

我不知道那天我是怎么走出庄园的，我只知道我重重地舒了口气，然后回了霍格沃兹，没回地窖，我去见了邓布利多。一路上，什么都记不得了，我只记得“莉莉死了”。

我终于彻彻底底的一败涂地了。

我终于可以摆脱他了。

从那天起，我站到了邓布利多这边。

往后的许多年，我老调重弹。教书，熬药，写教案，创作新咒语，偶尔想她。说实话，我经常幻想我不认识她。如果我不曾见过太阳，我本可以忍受黑暗。 (Had I not seen the sun, I could have borne the shade.) [1]

这么想必然不对，可我是个人渣。人渣怎么能做好事呢？所以我照例教书，煎药，写教案，创作新咒语，偶尔想她，经常性自我开脱。直到1991年，又一个波特入学。

我讨厌波特。

不论是老波特，还是小波特，我都不喜欢。或者该这么说，但凡是波特，我就有抵触心理。这该归功詹姆斯•波特的不懈努力。可我做不到讨厌莉莉。她是光。我可以怨她，我可以觍着脸自我开罪，我甚至可以妒忌她能发光，但我就是恨不了她。

有时候，我想，也许我真的爱她。

超越了时间、空间和性别的，我爱她。我吐了。我不信我爱她，如果我爱她，我怎么会怨她？如果我爱她，我该舍不得怪罪她，可我没有，这么多年了，我开罪了这么多年了，我爱她？我只是自私鬼。我只是爱我自己。就像该死的汤姆·里德尔一样，我们都只爱自己。

可我好想爱她。

她很美，她很明亮，她很纯粹，她在发光。我好想爱她。她的头发，她的眼睛，她的皮肤，她一切的一切，我都好想爱。我都不配爱。我给不了她想要的。事实上，我从来知道我嫉妒詹姆斯·波特。

不是他贪婪，不是他差劲，不是他的错。是我。我错了。我妒忌他。他有我想要的一切：一个好的家世，一对相爱的父母，一个大家庭，爱人的能力，被爱的能力……他都有。一样不少。只多不少。

凭什么？

他富足，我潦倒；

他俊秀，我丑陋；

他开朗，我阴鸷；

他健全，我畸形。

所有的好都属于别人，所有的坏都被我加身。

不甘心。不公平。

然而，这就是我的人生。

我注定不如意。身不由己。可我注定执着莉莉。相似的头发，相似的眼睛，相似的言吐，这些都吸引我，但凡跟她相似的，我都忍不住。我想要，我想贴近，我想碰。给我吧，给我吧。给我吧。我只要一点点，就一点儿。我才是贪得无厌。

即便补丁是个波特也无所谓。我真恶心。

我真的不想保护一个波特，可他跟莉莉挂钩。我真的忍不住去留意他。

他有着头黑发，说实话，这有些让我惊喜。我的头发也是黑的，可他的跟我的不一样，我的头发焦黑，他的头发乱蓬蓬的，干枯，不如我的直。当然了。我抹了好多回发胶，每回洗头都打护发素，他当然比不过我。

这不重要。

他有闪电伤疤。

这也不重要。

他有一双绿眼睛。就像莉莉一样。

这才重要。

我至今记得她看向我的那一刻，风烟俱净，那儿除了一汪翡翠绿，空空如也。我的净土，我的魂火，我的灯，我的归途。我的罪恶。

我爱它。我爱它透彻。我从未这么坚定过。

可我如今面对的不是她了，而是波特。

我如今面对的是莉莉·波特和詹姆斯·波特的孩子，活下去的男孩，魔法界的救世主——哈利·波特。

一个集结了我最羡慕的两个人的血脉的孩子。

像莉莉，他有她的虹膜；像詹姆斯，他有他精美的外貌，显赫的地位，响亮的名头。从他踏进大厅起，我就知道这就是又一个会让我心生妒恨的人。

不出所料，我们不合。

从他到霍格沃兹的第一年起，我就忍不住关注他，我就忍不住打压他。没办法。他太像詹姆斯了，从五官到气质都太像了，看着他，我经常会想起来我收到的屈辱。

当然。我不得不承认詹姆斯·波特救过我，我也知道他优秀，我知道他才配跟莉莉结婚生子，我知道我这一生受辱太多了，可我还是想争脸。就像求学时，我拼命苦读，我跟掠夺者们狠狠地撕咬，我在争脸。我在不由得争脸。这回不一样。

我对着的不仅是波特，更是莉莉仅存的骨肉。

老实说，我想自控，可一对上那张脸我就愤怒，或者说，嫉妒。

我好恨这样的我自己。

我一无是处。

我是个天生的失败者，世上所有褒义词都与我绝缘，从我出生起，我的一切就都支离破碎。我拖着这副荒谬的皮囊苟延残喘，我在混蛋、恶棍身下承欢，我的人生充满了讽刺，泥泞，呕吐物。

优秀的人无法拯救我，我自甘堕落，浑浑噩噩。

我该死。不过，讲真的，我没胆子死。

从前我想看莉莉，如今我认清了，我贪生怕死。我不知道死了会面对什么，也许更好，也许更糟，也许如我所愿，一了百了。我已经怅然太多回了，我对什么都存疑，甚至连死都疑虑。我不知道我还能信什么了。有时候，我甚至怀疑我染了梅毒。

我母亲就是那么死的。

她是个巫师，她是普林斯家族的纯种，可优质的血统没能让她有颗优质的大脑，她的脑沟灰扑扑的，每一层皮褶都布满了汙垢。她放弃了优越的条件，委身于那个变态——托比亚斯·斯内普。

小时候，我真的很爱她，可如今想起她我真想吐。

她是女巫，纯血的女巫，但却为了养一个酒鬼和一粒泥巴种去卖淫了。她每天到麻瓜红灯区卖淫。风雨无阻。这是我10岁的时候才知道的，那会儿她死了快2年了。她个婊子。没脑子的婊子。这就是我第一反应。我鄙夷她。我厌恶她的蠢。

我不信一位双商正常的女巫会这么做。显然，她不正常。

第一次认识到这点的时候，我8岁。

那是个阴霾天。老不死的又打了我，没有任何由头，只拿我做出气筒。她回来了。相较往常早了许多。穿着件破旧的皮大衣，看着她鼻尖通红，我才想起来下雪了。我挨打并不算无辜，那天，我刚好忘了关窗户。老不死的打了我，鼻血滴在地板上，我看向她。

她冲过来被甩了一耳光，又替我受了他一脚，然后我被她猛地拽起来，推进厕所。门外，他恶毒的咒骂，她无助的哭泣，我乱跳的心，一样都没掩得住。不知道过了多久，外面静了。咚，咚，咚。我噌地睁眼，“塞夫，”她有把好嗓子，很柔，“塞夫，没事了。”

他死了吗。我把单词跟那口唾沫一起咽了下去。

她轻声说，“开门吧，是妈妈。妈妈来了。”

我看到她蓬头垢面，淤青从她的右眼延伸到颧骨；

她的手很软，搭在我头上。我很喜欢她抱着我。她不会打我，更不会骂我，她只会抱着我，哄着我，低低地哼歌给我听，那时候，依偎着她，我只能感到安稳。久违地安稳。“还疼么？”我摇摇头。“对不起。”她忽然压低了声音说，“对不起。”

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

……

我不懂她道什么歉，我只知道她每句抱歉都会连着一个吻，吻轻飘飘坠在我发鬓，她伸手颤抖着摸着我的头，每一声都仿佛一触即碎，我很难过。我问她，“我们可以走吗？”我很想走。我不想在这儿了。我不想挨打，我不想挨骂。我宁可忍饥受冻。

她顿住了。“可以吗？”

她喃喃自语。

“为什么不可以？”我挣脱她的怀抱，怒视她。

她看着我。黑眼珠像对儿水玛瑙。一言不发。

终于。我依了回去。“你爱他？”

她的手僵在了我的发丝上，稍后又顺了回去。她没有回话，但我听到了细细的抽泣声。渐渐地，我感到我的发旋湿了。

这就是为什么我讨厌她。

一个为了所谓爱情就飞蛾扑火的蠢货，一个笃信爱的婊子，一个能搭上自己和自己骨肉性命来陪葬的女巫。这就是她。这就是我的母亲。我纯血统高贵的普林斯家族叛徒。

这就是为什么我嫉妒哈利·波特。

他的母亲——我曾经最宝贵的朋友——莉莉·波特——肯为了他自杀。

从他就读开始，每每我想起来莉莉，都会想起她为他做的一切，然后克制不住地想起我那个婊子妈。

为什么同为人母，莉莉能把爱注进自己骨肉的血液，她却连一盎司的爱都不肯施舍给我？

为什么同为人母，小波特能被莉莉给予健康的躯体，我却要披着这副臭皮囊，重蹈覆辙？

每一夜，我辗转悱恻都会想，来回想，无尽地想，为什么、为什么、为什么，为什么总那么多烂事被我摊上。不甘心。不公平。

每到这时候，我总会想哈利·波特。

他失去了莉莉·波特。我也是。

就算他有那么好的母亲，似乎也没派上太多用场，他的幸存是由莉莉和詹姆斯的命换来的；

就算他有那么好的家世，他也没能过得了多幸福的童年。他扔在德思礼家了，据说他的童年蜗居在壁橱中。我很清楚佩妮是个多烂的淫妇，她们那一家绝不会给他好果子吃；

就算他有那么大的金库，他也换不来他想要的生活。第一眼看到他我就知道他不配位。他不想要物质，他急需精神慰藉，比如双亲。然而，这不可能了。永远都不可能了。

每每想到这儿，我都会平衡许多。

我承认我无耻，但我需要这样。

就像伏地魔拉我下水，我也需要抓着一块浮木，它从前是莉莉，如今会是她的孩子。这没什么不好的。我会保护他。我只是不时从他身偷偷提取些我需要的，我失去比我得到的要多多了。1995年，12月26日，我甚至让他占了我的便宜。

那晚。他进了我的寝室。

我真没想到他敢这么做。虽然我知道他父亲轻浮，放纵，但我总以为莉莉的基因能够好的完善这点缺陷，很明显，我太自欺欺人了。我太低估这位霍格沃兹的小冒险家了。

要知道，从伏地魔复活后我就被迫改了密码，勤换，密不外传，我实在想不通他怎么进来的，可这不重要，重要的是，我还是被找上门了。

汤姆·里德尔来时，我刚想休息。

哈利·波特来时，我正在和黑魔王做爱。

那时候，我一丝不挂，他无疑发现了我的秘密。这无所谓。反正我没牌坊。退一万步讲，就算他乱嚷，邓布利多也不会让我体检的，这充其量只算造谣。我无所畏惧。不论是性，还是威逼利诱，我都见多了。我只是没想到他这么胆肥。

他进屋时确实披了隐形衣，可黑魔王也在，他俩斜对面，最多就隔了四米。我不敢妄动。

一只冰凉的手压在我腰上，伏地魔笑了下，我咬紧牙关。冷汗一点点往外渗。该死的，该死的，该死的。你为什么还看，你为什么不滚！？他听不到，他不知道，我能感觉到他视野聚焦在我下体，那个正在被猥亵的地方。

我猜他好奇。年轻人总这样。何况我很特殊。

我很清楚我有多另类。从小我就另类。我是个有女性私处的男人。我没有男性生殖器，我只有男性的皮相：蜡黄的皮肤，焦黑的头发，空洞的黑眼睛，这么不讨喜的一切，这就是我的全部了。

我的下体最突兀。它是女性结构的。外阴，阴蒂，小阴唇，阴道，甚至子宫，我都有。从他炙热的注视中，我不难猜出这是他第一回看得这么圆满。我不信霍格沃兹有别人肯在他跟前这么慷慨。

哈利·波特，救世之星。

名头很唬人，地位很吸引人，可他这时候还只是个小屁孩，霍格沃兹的生理课订在5年级，他现在才上4年级，他可能会猜到，可我不认为他懂这意味着什么——不是说我的私处，我是说我和汤姆•里德尔的性活动。

“西弗勒斯，”我的脊背到尾椎掠过了一阵凉意，物理性的，伏地魔叫我了。“西弗勒斯。”

没用人话。

他用了蛇佬腔。

我不懂他这是什么癖好，我本来听不懂蛇语的，可我太了解他了，就像他了解我一样。我知道他什么意思。他在叫我。一遍又一遍，每一遍都很轻，每一遍都用了不一样的语气，我不懂他这么做到底什么意思，我只知道他嘶嘶的抽气声几乎让我头皮发麻。他是我最怕的蛇。

我必须在他不耐烦前把他摆平。

头更深地埋进臂弯会让我更平静，我这么做了；他讨厌我在性爱时废话连篇（我知道，除了呻吟，不然他希望我闭嘴），我闭嘴了；他喜欢我主动，我把腿岔得更宽，我把臀部往他的屌上送。

唯独今天我没有叫出来。

我做不到。

我不能在一个波特的旁听下浪叫；我不能在莉莉唯一的骨肉前发浪；我知道我已经被肏了，伏地魔挺了进来，又好又深。我的腿肚沾着从私处淌下来的水。可我不能在哈利·波特跟前丢掉我最后的尊严。我不想在他跟前流脓冒水。我需要体面。

我这一生尽是耻辱，可我需要体面。

我需要体面。我知道我没有很好的资本，我知道我没有很高的价值，我知道我一无是处，我知道，我都知道，可我真的需要体面。不论是光，还是尊重，抑或是庄严，什么都好，什么都好，我想要。我需要。

我毕生都在追逐介质，我毕生都在渴求目的。我永远都需要体面。因为我活得从来不体面。

乱伦，卖身，刻薄。没有一个体面的人会这么脏。这是我洗再多澡，打再多沐浴露和护发素都洗不净的实情。我这一生总在淤泥中游走。我不干净。我从来都不干净。除了更脏更烂的家伙，不会有人想碰我。我已经失去了莉莉了，我已经被掐灭一支蜡烛了，我不能再被打碎一盏灯了。哈利·波特。

我不想加深那双绿眼睛对我的恨。

我不想被哈利·波特看不起。

我不想就这么屈辱地活着。

事实上，我没得选。

值得庆幸的是，那晚以后伏地魔再也没跟我上过床。可能他终于腻了，可能他有了新欢，我猜是贝拉，她很少对我吐舌头，而她似乎在显摆她新打了舌钉，这没什么，他又找了谁其实都无所谓，只要他不找我就好了。

我要说的更离奇。

哈利•波特对我的态度。

1995年，12月26日，他潜进我房里又偷溜回去以后，他变了。他不再敌对我了。我照常教书，我照常找格兰芬多麻烦，甚至我找茬罚了他几回，他都没有敌视我。老实说，他甚至没怎么和我对视。

也许是不屑，也许是尴尬，也许只是心虚。从那天往后他再也没怎么直视我。直到1997年。

我杀了邓布利多。

那晚，他终于看我了。光明正大。绿眼睛像两簇液体火，我回身打消他魔法时甚至觉得它们在生辉。

他恨我。我能理解。如果是我，我也会恨的。可我不许他打倒我。这还没到时候。我还不能死。说起来，这两年很奇怪，我不怕死了。我认清了也许死算是我的解脱，我活得太脏了，我活得太累了，死对我来说应该是很舒缓的事儿。但我还不能死。

我答应了邓布利多；

我答应了纳西莎；

我要保护霍格沃兹，我要守住我的灯，我要庇护德拉科·马尔福的灵魂。每一样都压着我浓稠的轻生的欲望。

我想死，我很想死，我很想拥抱死亡，可我暂时不能死，我必须活下去。我猜我肯定活不下去。也许是阿兹卡班（不管出于什么原因，我杀了邓布利多都是事实），也许是尖叫棚屋（这是种预判。从我挤进魔法界，我就一直都在那儿倒霉），不论在哪，我都知道我一定活不长。这很好。我希望那一刻来得再快点儿。我真的很想死了。我这一生都没什么价值。除了死，我走投无路了。

我很讨厌地板，准确说，我讨厌躺在地板上的感觉。这会让我想到我小时候——老不死的，那个荡妇，以及匍匐着做家务和被肏的我。

“那我的灵魂呢？”我看着天花板上的灰尘，忽然想到，我保护了别人，我庇护了别人的灵魂，那我的灵魂呢？

我的灵魂呢？

我有灵魂吗？

我有灵魂吗。

血腥味儿浓到刺鼻。我坍在地板上。好冷。我拿出所剩无几的精力扪心自问了好几遍，仿佛一粒沙坠下了无底洞，杳无音讯。好冷。我从来没这么冷。我的气管漏了，血灌进来，火辣辣的。好呛。好疼。“那我的灵魂呢？”鬼使神差的，我又问了一遍。“教授！”

一只手捂住了我的创口，我对上了一双眼睛。

绿色的，明亮的，星辰一样的眼睛。

莉莉？不，不可能，她死了。她死了很多年了，这是波特，她和詹姆斯·波特的儿子，哈利·波特。巫师界的救世主。我从没看过他这种表情。从我教他的这么多年中，我见过他失落，见过他狡黠，见过他愤恨……我唯独没见过他这么看着我。

他微微皱着眉，微微张着嘴。

欲言又止，欲语还休。

我爱的翡翠绿在我面前沉了水。

我记不清我说了些什么，我只记得他看着我，眼神好干净，有什么明晃晃……埋怨，悔恨，还是心疼？我不知道。他承载了我太多压力，他可以埋怨我，他当然可以，就算他恨我也好，可他最不该心疼我。格兰芬多。果然，就算有莉莉的血统，他还是个愚蠢的格兰芬多。我不看他了。没什么好看的。我太脏了。我太累了。我终于可以睡了。祝福我吧。

事实证明，这世上总有人不配如愿以偿。比如我。

我没死成，只是丢了半条命。很好笑。我半条命都丢了但却愣是没死成。

对此，他看起来心情不错。大仇得报？各不相欠？我不知道。我只知道他是个格兰芬多。愚昧的格兰芬多。很不幸。我曾和这样一位脑残的格兰芬多做了很长一段时间病友。也许是报应。战争之后，他赢了，我刚好还剩下最后一口气没咽完。就一小口，就这一小口，他疯了。

他带着我闯进圣芒戈。

他疯了。他应该放下我，最少成全我，让我把最后一口气咽完，他没有。他伸手扼住了我的几个部位，又连续放了好多个我见所未见的法咒，我睁不开眼，我没睁眼，我甚至没力气睁眼，我甚至不用睁眼，我能感觉到莫大的法力被灌进了我支离破碎的身体，寒冷被一点点驱散。

“西弗勒斯，”

“斯内普，”

“西弗勒斯·斯内普，”

“教授，”

……

我听到了，我听到了。闭嘴，波特。我没聋。

我都听到了。

他在叫我，很奇怪，他在叫我，叫了好多好多遍，仿佛呢喃，仿佛嘶吼，忽远忽近，朦朦胧胧。

从这一刻起，我知道，我不会死了。

说实话，我有点儿感激他。那么多法力，那么多，他都给了我，我怀疑他把自己抽干了，这或许并不是怀疑。因为，后来，据说我俩一起被送进了急诊室，同进同出。所以，老实说，我是有些感慨了。活下去的男孩。魔法界正儿八经的救世主。莉莉唯一的骨肉。他为了我做了那么多。很少有人这么对我。这是第一次。我没法平静下来。欣喜，激动，或者别的什么，我说不出，可能永远都说不出这到底什么感觉，可我一定会没世不忘。

但这并不代表我会想跟他做邻床。

至今，我都难以置信为什么我会跟他分到一起。圣芒戈只有一间房了吗？活下去的男孩跟前食死徒（以及杀人犯）同住？这到底他妈搞什么。太滑稽，太可笑了。更滑稽的是他比我先好还赖着不走。我不懂这儿有什么魔力，消毒水掺了迷情剂？地下满是金加隆？不论什么，他都不该接着呆在这儿。

他已经好了，不是吗？为什么还继续留守？守谁？这屋除了我还剩谁吗？守我吗？太可笑了。

事实是，他的确比我想象得要可笑得多。

从他出院起，每天都往这儿跑，点心，水果，花卉，好像没什么是他不带的，除了人。来探望我的人实际上不算少，魔法部的议员，霍格沃兹的学生，米勒娃，每一个都似乎对我态度微妙。我不懂，我懒得想了。想什么都没用，反正我现在还下不了床，如果我能，波特就不可能进来了。从他出院起，他总是单独看我。

什么都不说，花被他倒掉，换新，然后拉一把椅子坐在我床边，削苹果。

我们经常就这么静对一整夜，直到我出院。

一切重回正轨。

我照常在霍格沃兹熬药，写教案，教书，不同的是，我多了枚勋章。功勋。梅林二级的。这是波特送给我的，他强调这是我应得的，其实并不是，我知道。这是他为……我争来的。小玩意就那么静静地躺在礼盒中，他递给我，他说他物归原主，我说我受之有愧。

这句话没掺假。我确实觉得我不配。

我不是个好人。我很清楚，我嫉妒心膨胀，我爱黑魔法，我尖刻无礼，我甚至是个婊子，而且，我害了很多人。他可能不知道第一点，但剩下的几点我敢肯定他知道。可他还是平静地看着我，他说：

“斯内普教授，您的为人怎么样，我其实并不在乎，我只知道您值得。”

我想说什么，他先我一步。“有件事我一直想跟您说，如果可以，请务必让我说完。”

我点点头。莫名其妙，回想起来我都为那一瞬感到莫名其妙，可那时候我真的想听听他到底要说什么。

哈利·波特清了清嗓子，直视我。

他的声音很轻，每一个发音却在我心头一次次重击。我看着那抹我巴望了几十年的翡翠绿，我听见了他雾蒙蒙的声音，他说，“不论如何，您一直都是我见过的最勇敢的人。”

可笑。这是我第一反应。但我怎么都没法反驳。

我失语了。仓惶地低下头。好狼狈。他似乎深深地吸了一口气，又说了什么，我听不清，我的身体系统仿佛一下子全乱了。该死的，该死的，该死的波特。反应过来，我掌心攥着那只礼品盒。边缘有几条细细的盐渍，我伸手抹掉了。哈利·波特。

没多久，我正式出院了。我正式回到霍格沃兹，老调重弹。同一年，他回读了他的7年级。时隔这么久，我终于又在大礼堂看到了他。老样子。格兰芬多校服。乱蓬蓬的黑发。绿茵茵的眼睛。但似乎有什么不对了。我说不出，直到我看了他第二遍。他的衣裳。

这个波特穿着件高领的墨绿色衬衣。

金，红，绿。花里胡哨。不敢恭维。也许我该恭喜他终于丢掉了他原始的色彩搭配。显然，红头发的韦斯莱和万事通小姐也有同感，共进早餐时，他们已经瞟了他好多遍。他耸耸肩，拿着勺吃麦片。看起来没皮没脸。

忽然，他顿了下，然后看向我。

我在桌下攥紧了手。

他笑了下，低下头去。

疯了。这就是我对他最中肯的评价。

上课时，我知道我对了。他确实疯了。一节课下来，他一直在看我，这很奇怪，我从教近20年来从未见过有人敢这么盯着我。我和他对视，他看着我，眼神很安静。疯了。他怎么不怕了？我不知道，我只知道我败了，我先转移了阵地。

这节课很悲哀。

我给格兰芬多加了5分。为了哈利·波特。他在课堂上直接完成了练习和作业。成绩优异。

往后的许多节课，他都那么看我，渐渐地，他把我的小蛇们赶下了学院杯的颁奖台。圣诞节，我估算了下这学期的评分情况，才发现我是同谋。我（被迫）给格兰芬多加了快50分。很好。很好。我又开始讨厌波特了。他的衣着，他的脸，他的行为……终于，终于，我又开始讨厌波特了。那天，晚餐时，我又感到他盯着我。很好。格兰芬多记一过。我果然命中注定跟波特不合。

万幸，这种尴尬的情况不会持续太久。他快毕业了。只有半年了。只剩半年了。我就快解脱了。

事实上，我没有。

仅剩的那半年我不太好过。也许因为波特，也许因为气候，也许因为讨厌的学生，总之，我那半年里经常感到身体不适。心悸，焦躁，模棱两可。我经常会感到不可名状的恐慌，有时候，我会为此失眠。

一开始我以为是因为伏地魔。

失眠时，我起身开灯，卷起袖子摸着我的手臂，那儿有个烙印，食死徒的烙印。也许我可以通过这些来找见一点儿端倪。我专注地看着那团骷髅和蟒蛇的纹路，其实我的跟别人的不太一样。他给我打了新的，我手上蔓延了许多藤纹，黑黢黢的。黑魔王已经死了，这被淡化了好多，我几乎能从这儿看到我的血管。

不是他。

那会是谁呢？

翻阅了好多书以后，我发现我可能得了战后心理综合症。说实话，我觉得这比黑魔王复活的可能性还小。我承认我确实畸形，我承认我确实可能有心理障碍，可创伤后应激障碍这不可能。

我出院前专程被波特拉去做过这种心理测试。

我很清楚，我没有任何的战后心理综合症。

那会是什么呢？那一夜，我想了好多可能性，唯独没想到准确答案。

第二天，我收到了波特搬来的羊皮纸。他说这是我上周留给他的论文，然后强调，这都是他自己写的。13英寸以上了。我瞧了下，得出结论。我不记得我留过这么多。准确说，我没想到格兰芬多会有人写。

这篇课题很冷门。就算是我，也未必能这么快完成，“你是在挑衅我吗？”在我自控前，这句话已经吐出去了。我的手抽动了下，我压了下去。他愣在了位子上。“我没有，教授。”

他尽量平和地说，“我只是想完成您交给我的课业。”

我冷冷地看着他，“我留的是什么？”

“论文，先生。”

“你交的是什么？”他不说话了。我敲了敲那摞羊皮纸，“‘论文’？”学着他的语气，我笑了，“你确定？”他的喉结小小地滚动了下，我盯着他，“波特先生，很抱歉你记错了愚人节，但格兰芬多会为你付出代价的。”

“恭喜你成功用你的聪明才智让格兰芬多少了5分。”

“仅此而已？”他忽然说，我瞪了过去。

他愧疚地看着我。

我尽量稳住。“我想你这么勤快肯定不介意今晚来这儿为你的老教授刷坩埚？”

“当然。”

他收住笑，严肃道：“我是说，我很抱歉给您添了这么多麻烦。”我哼了一声，他退到门边，顿了下。

“如果可以，我很乐意每晚都为您刷坩埚。”

该死的。他到底知不知道他在说什么？

他可能真的不知道。

事实上，我真的觉得他已经疯了。当然，换个好听点儿的说法，我怀疑他有战后心理综合症。这种病会让人噩梦连连或性情大变，我不知道他是不是做了噩梦（我猜没有，毕竟他总是精神焕发），但他的表现跟第二点极其吻合。我想我有必要联系下圣芒戈。他笑了。

“一直以来，您就是这么看我的吗？”

“是战后。”我强调。

今晚是最后一晚了。他领了毕业证，不出意外，这回他走出门就不会再回来了。烛光下，他笑着点点头，转口问我觉得他怎么看待他刚说的那些话。“昭然若揭。”我实话实说。

“我喜欢你。”

又来了。“屡试不爽？”

他摇摇头，不笑了。他看着我，“我是认真的。”我忽然被困在了那一汪翡翠绿的洪流中，“我真的喜欢你。”他说。我看着他撑桌倾身，我感到嘴里有股很轻柔的甜味，他的嘴唇正在轻轻地吮我的嘴唇，他的手微微扶在我脑后，不知道过了多久，他松开我。

他的额头默默地抵着我的额头，我身后是椅背，我身前是他，我们细细地喘着气。

“我真的很喜欢你。”他重复。

我又被拖进了漩涡。“我知道我不够好，我知道你一定有顾虑，我年轻，莽撞，自大，你内敛，谨慎，谦卑，我确实不太配做你的伴侣。”不是的。“可是，”

他低低地换了口气。

一只手抚上了我耳后。

“西弗勒斯，”

“斯内普，”

“西弗勒斯·斯内普，”

“教授，”

他看着我。“我真的很希望你给我一个机会，或许我可以证明我有资格，或许，我会给你惊喜。这真的不是恶作剧或玩笑。我是认真的。西弗勒斯，我真的……”我抬眸看着他，他一下子噎住了，“抱歉，我……”

“我真的爱了你许多年。”深呼吸了几回，他终于直视着我，把话说全。下一刻，我疯了。

我抓住他的领子，狠狠吻了上去。他愣了下随即飞快地抱紧我。我们在对方口腔中猛烈地纠缠，争斗，撕咬，我死死拧住他的头发——确实很乱，可我一定能改善；他撩起我的衣裳。嘭，嘭，嘭。扣子乱崩。无所谓，无所谓，这些都无所谓。我的手在他背上乱动，他的手探进我的内裤，我的阴蒂被绕着圈抚弄，我闷哼着压紧双腿，牙齿咬破了他的嘴唇，血腥味中他更激烈的回应我。

……

“斯内普教授，”厚窗帘阻断了大亮天光，床上，我们俩全都赤裸裸，他为我拉好了被子，唤我。声音不大，可我听到了。我看着天花板，应声。他撑着半边身子伸手把一缕头发别到我鬓后。我似乎听到了心跳声。他问我，“您是什么时候……”

“一直如此。” (Always.)

我盯着天花板，无意识地说。

他忽然扑哧一声笑了出来，这很傻，我翻了他一眼，侧身，想知道我为什么会跟一个波特同卧。没有答案。他顺势抱住了我，我轻轻皱了下眉。该死的波特。我感到我的阴道又被撑开了。

“你就不好奇吗？”他贴近我耳畔。

“什么？”睡都睡过了。

他拱着我颈后，哼笑，“没什么。”得意洋洋。

我们又做了一次。这回我真的累惨了。他吻了吻我的发鬓然后替我掖好被子，下床打水，我好像睡着了，又好像没睡。他回来了，跪在地上，被子终于有了条缝，我忍不住叹息了一声。他小心地拨开了我的双腿，热毛巾刺激得我直抽气。“我是什么时候爱你的？”

他喃喃自语，“一年级，还是二年级？”

妈的。

我的脚踝上坠下了一个吻，他说，“其实，一直如此。” (In reality, always.)

好。很好。非常好。

我重重地叹息了一声。

我知道我又一次输给了波特。这回不一样，不是莉莉，更不是詹姆斯，我把自己输给了波特，哈利·波特。不出意外为期会是一辈子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Had I not seen the Sun  
> 中文名：《如果我不曾见过太阳》。据说是1872年，美国著名女诗人艾米莉·狄金森作的一首小诗。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你吐得别太厉害。以及，谢谢你看完！拜拜！


End file.
